moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Kalbintion
Hello, welcome to the ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Kalbintion/Sandbox page. ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. ;Want to edit an article? * We has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. So, go edit! And please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything else! Sadie the Brittana Lover (talk) 01:26, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Hello I think it's about high-time we meet again, eh? This time, I'd like to ask for help with http://moshimonsters.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Item I managed to get rid of the section I wanted, but I can't seem to find this annoying loose close brackets anywhere. Thanks, Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]"Other" 01:18, March 21, 2014 (UTC) :And now the template decided to remove all the sections again. Great. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 01:23, March 21, 2014 (UTC) :: I'll be on the live chat if you want to join there so we can speak more quickly. Until then, where is this stray } appearing at? Looking at the template page doesnt show anything that shouldn't be there. But i'll look over the code to see if I see anything out of place or incorrect. 05:37, March 21, 2014 (UTC) :: I did a general clean-up of the template to be more friendly to editing atm. You will see quite a bit of the code has been changed around a bit and spaced to show each field more clearly. I also noticed that the image name field was required in order to show a few of the first fields - I assume this wasn't intended as the information that was hidden along with it isn't attached to images. Also, moved the (albeit poor) documentation over to Template:Item/doc per normal documentation guidelines on most wikis. I also added a more technical table of arguments for the template below the example. 05:58, March 21, 2014 (UTC) Hello again Hello. We've found another impasse with our template-editing skills. We want to add another parameter, so that possibly, when "Y" or something is placed in it, it displays the Member icon to the right of the item's name on the top of the Infobox, possibly with a link to the Members article. Sorry for asking a lot, it's just something none of us know how to do. Thanks for the previous help, Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 17:07, March 28, 2014 (UTC) : I've added it to the template under the argument name of "member item" - It'll show the icon if this value is set to anything. Meaning, if u don't want it to show, don't set this parameter. I used the File:Member.png image for this as it seemed to be the right one but I do nto do moshi monsters by any means so I am not entirely sure this is the right file. When you view the template source, you should see the following: } | | }} This is near the top next to ' ''' - feel free to change the size (20px) and the file name (Member.png) to whatever is necessary. 20px btw seemed to be the largest that looked the best. 02:43, March 29, 2014 (UTC) ::Yeah, this is exactly what I was talking about, thanks a lot. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 04:11, March 30, 2014 (UTC) ::: No problem, let me know if you need any additional template work. 05:46, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Hey Just a quick question from me this time, do you happen to know how to autocollapse navboxes and such? Thanks, Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 16:15, April 9, 2014 (UTC) : mw-collapsible class added to the table or whatever means you use for the navbox can achieve this. mw-collapsed combined with it will have it collapsed by default. You can see an example of this over here where I wrote a custom navbox for the hexxit wikia. 16:49, April 9, 2014 (UTC)